Once Upon A MiSe
by raremixedgurl
Summary: Mia has no idea what will happen. Will she fall in love with her crush and get closer to him. Or will Mia get ignored by everyone. This story is not just made by me only . My bestie Nicole helped out with writing so special thanks to her.
1. Chapter 1

_***Mia's POV***_

Once Upon a time there was a girl named Mia who lived in a small state called New Jersey. She was one of the shy kids. She had Gia, Arizely, Nicole, and Sophia. They were her childhood friends since pre-school. One day Mia came into class and bumped into a person while walking to class. She looked up to see that she bumped into Gia. Gia was one of her childhood friends. Gia was one of the popular kids in the class. For some odd reason Gia had never liked Mia in the first place. Mia knew well that she used her for her advances. Gia was also part of the volleyball club and cheerleader club. Mia was also part of the volleyball club ,but she had troubles with playing because she was very short. "Watch where your going shortie!" Gia said. "I'm sorry Gia!" Mia was very afraid of her since her tallness. After a while of Gia giving many death stares to Mia another girl come right behind her. "Excuse me, Gia what have I told you about making fun of Mia and bothering her." Mia turned to look and saw her bestfriend Arizely. Arizely has always been with Mia since she started school. They have always been close. Arizely has always stood up for her. That made Mia upset because she knew she had to use her for everything. Mia couldn't stand up for herself because she was to afraid. Mia heard a few more foot steps come near where they were. She turned around and saw Nicole was also one of her best friends. She was was also popular including Arizely. Nicole was the type of girl who you could always talk to whenever you felt upset. She was always excited and happy about everything. Nicole gave Gia a death stare and told her "Gia, I am giving you a warning. If you bother Mia again there will be consequences.""I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE FUN OF MIA." Arizely gave Gia a smirk before Gia turned around and left. "Thanks so much you guys.""What are friends for?" Mia gave them a smile and sat down at her desk. After class ended Mia walked out of the classroom and went to go to her locker. While on the way there she saw Sebastian. He was in the football club. All the girls adored him. Mia hated him since the first day they met. He embarrassed her while she was walking down the hall. He accidently tripped her and she fell on the ground. He blushed because he saw her under wear. Mia ran quickly before anything else could happen.

 _ ***Sebastian's POV***_

I noticed that Mia was walking down the halls. She seemed to be heading to her locker. I have always had a huge crush on her since we met. I never meant to trip her. But the view I got of her was shocking. Every time I try to talk to her she always ignores me. Right now I think she hates me. That kind of makes me upset. "You know what! I am going to talk to her and ask her if she wanted to go to a party this weekend with everyone." I headed over there and when she closed her locker she looked at me me confused and irritated. "Hey Mia. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party this weekend with everyone since Lex is hosting it.""Umm sure I'll go". She closed her locker and waved bye. I stared at her walk away and headed to class.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

School was over and Mia decided to go over to Nicole's house with Arizely to get ready for the party. When she got there she saw Nicole running back in fourth trying to find a good outfit. Nicole wanted to dress perfect because she might see a cute boy there. "Nicole, I hope you know it's just a party" Arizely said while giggling. Once everyone was done changing we headed out to Lex's house. Mia was wearing a baby blue crop top with jean shorts and converse. Arizely was wearing a white crop top with a Navy blue Adidas sweater on top with jean shorts and Super Stars. Nicole is wearing a black crop top with a choker with jean shorts and black vans. Mia's hair was up in a high pony tail. Arizely's hair was up in a messy bun. Nicole's hair was down ,but with a bun on top of her head. Once they all got there they saw Gia and Sophia trying to get Lex and Sebastian drunk.

 _ ***Sebastian's POV***_

I heard the door to Lex's house open and saw Mia, Arizely, and Nicole. They all walked towards us and greeted us. I couldn't stop staring at Mia because she look so hot. Tonight was going to be the night he would make her his. He pushed Gia aside and went up to her. "Hey Mia!" Mia turned to him and smiled. "Hey Sebastian what do you think about the party?""I think it's amazing.". We chatted for a while and I asked her if she wanted a drink. I turned around and smirked. It's about to begin.

 _ **Hello~ everyone I left you guys with a cliffhanger didn't I :3. I hoped you guys enjoyed that story next update will be soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hullo everyone~ I am back with a chapter 2 this story is about to get juicy in here. Okay I am warning you people. BTW this story is not based of the show. I had to use this show because my friend would not read it. This story is based off real people. Mia if your reading this IM SORRY OKAY. BTW Nicole and Lex help me write this~. :D**_

 ** _*Sebastian's POV*_**

I went into the kitchen to get us a few a few drinks for us. I noticed that Lex had soda, juice,


End file.
